


Content

by stonerskittles



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Stiles Takes Care Of Derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-14
Updated: 2015-03-14
Packaged: 2018-03-17 19:00:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3540497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stonerskittles/pseuds/stonerskittles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek has a nightmare.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Content

**Author's Note:**

> Repost because my first account got deleted.

It took a lot of work, getting Derek back to his own age. Took a lot of blood and sweat and spells but in the end, they got him back.

Unfortunately, not in time to stop Kate getting to him.

Derek won’t talk about what happened and Stiles knows he has nightmares. Knows because he has them too, nightmares of the Nogistune, of seeing Allison killed on repeat.

So he knows.

But Stiles still isn’t sure how he found himself holding a struggling Derek, who was in the middle of a nightmare, cuddling him to his chest and whispering “it’s okay, I’m here.” soothingly. 

At the sound of his voice, Derek stilled, turned in his arms and nuzzled his neck. “Stiles. Safe.” 

"Yeah, buddy, I’ll keep you safe." Stiles’ heart started beating fast. Not because he was lying - because he wasn’t - , but because of the tiny smile on Derek’s face as he cuddled closer. 

Derek looked… content. His body was fully relaxed leaning on Stiles, his breathing slow and deep, showing he was deep asleep. Something he hadn’t been in a long time. 

"Love Stiles." Derek mumbled, then he sighed happily.

Stiles smiled. 

It would take a while for them to get to a good place where a relationship would work but this - these little moments are what makes it worth it. 

With that thought, Stiles fell asleep warm and content, cuddled with Derek. 

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr](http://halereyes.tumblr.com//)


End file.
